mundo de mentiras
by Reynasuprema16
Summary: naruto es exsilado por el consejo y el unico que sabe la verdad era sasuke que deide no desir nada para que naruto no volviera a konoga lo que provoca que naruto quiera vengarse del consejo y de sasuke que pasara naruto se vengara
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 exsiliado

En konoga luego del ataque de akatsuki todo reparaban el pueblo por la destrucción causadas en la pelea como Naruto quería Sasuke volvi a konoga después de que madara lo traiciono .

Mientras tanto en el consejo pensaba que como la guerra había terminado y Naruto era mucho mas fuerte que antes era una amenaza para ellos también para el padre de hinata ya que su hija se casaria con Naruto dentro de dos meses y el no quería asi el consejo decidio por debajo de la kocage exsiliar a Naruto .

En la noche en casa de Naruto un ambu apareció diciéndole

Ambu :-uzumaki Naruto quedas exsiliado de konoga por destrucción de la aldea

Naruto:- pero por que si salve la aldea no tiene sentido …..

Ambu :no me importa lo que opines tienes esta noche para abadonar konoga o si no seras cazado e asenida a entendido sr uzumaki

Naruto :-si pero no me puedo despedir de mis amigos

Ambu :-no se procupe que ya se les fue avisado y digieron que no les importaba

Naruto :-enserio

Ambu :si losiento

Con esa palabras el ambu desaparecio asi Naruto junto sus cosas dejo una carta por si alguien venia a buscarlo y salio de la aldea entre las sombras .

Una semana después tsunade mando a kisune por Naruto cuando fue al hotel y encontró la carta corrió hasta la torre kocaje donde le digo a tsunade

Kisune :-Leidi tsunade ! Naruto se fue de konoga

Tsunade :-que

Kisune se acerco al escritorio de tsunade coloco la carta en la mesa y se retiro colocándose detrás de la puerta. Luego de unos segundo escucho como tsunade lloraba desconsoladamente sin consuelo alguno .

En la aldea los amigos de Naruto se preguntab donde podría estar Naruto

En eso aprecio Sasuke que estaba abrazo con sakura caminando muy contento sakura aun no sabia por que Sasuke estaba tan feliz cuando decide pregntarle

Sakura :-sasuke por que estas tan feliz

Sasuke :-ahh por que me acabo de enterar que Naruto abando konoga

Sakura :-por que

Continura esta es mi primera historia y aun me da mucha cosa porder alfin escribir mis historia espero q le guste pronto prondre lo que sigue


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 negociasiones

Sasuke :-nose

Mientras en la torre kocage

Tsunade :-por que lo hisieron el iva a ser el nuevo hocage

Consejo :-lo sabemos pero el era un peligro para la aldea

Tsunade:- mentira ustedes son un peligro ahora mismo mandare a buscarlo digame donde esta

Consejo ese es el punto no sabemos jjjajajaj

Tsunade :-son peor que escoria

Consejo :-enserio solo alguien de la aldea sabe donde esta suerte con que el te diga

Tsunade :-quien es

Consejo :- ovio Sasuke Uchiha

Tsunade :- …justo el

Fuera de konoga en las afueras de las aldea de la roca

Beet (ocho colas ):-ohh pero es Naruto hola amigo que te trae aquiiiiiiiiii

Naruto :-beet necesito un favor crees que me puedes ayudar a controlar mejor a kyuby

Beet:-mmmm para que

Naruto:- por que me gustaría proteguer mas gente con kyuby

Beet:- ok amigo

En konoga en la torre kocage

Tsunade :-te lo pregunto otra vez donde esta Naruto Sasuke

Sasuke :-para que quieres a ese dobe es un inútil y emas yo no permitiré que el vuelva por mucho tiempo entiende tsunade asi que me voy

Kisune :- tranquilize tsunade-sama

Tsunade :-no pude kisune Naruto es como mi hijo y me duee no tenerlo aca sentado como sempre entrenando para ser kocage

Kisune :-entiendo su dolor

Tsunade :-no no lo entiende nadie lo hace vete kisune


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 el plan de Naruto

En los campoz de arroz cerca de la aldea de lluvia había una cran mancion blanca cerca de un rio cerca del rio había un hombre alto de ropas negras y naranjas con una capa negra y sombrero de paja miraba el cielo cuando de la casa el hombre olle un grito

Corre hasta la casa abre la puerta

Hombre misterioso:-y ahora que paso sasori

Sasori:-ahh nada señor solo que deidara lo estaba buscando para saber que va a hacer

Hombre misterioso:-mm creo que empezaremos con el plan

Sasori:-aunque cero que es un pecimo plan

Hombre misterioso:- por que

Sasori:-pienselo señor konoga esta en guerra con la arena hace 3 años desde que Uzumaki Naruto dejo konoga y la alianza se rompió

Hombre misterioso :-haci que por mi la alinaza se rompió y konoga esta aun en guerra

Sasori :-si no lo recuerda y emas si invade konoga no va a conseguir lo que perdió y intentas conseguír sr

Naruto:- tienes razón atacar a konoga no me devolverá el amor de hinata pero aun sigo enojado con el consejo y sasuke

Sasori:- pero no es mejor atacar al consejo y sasuke y a konoga la ayudamos para eso hizo este edificio para ayudar a la gente

Naruto :-tienes razón iremos a konoga preparecen

Sasori :-si señor

En eso Naruto mietras caminaba a su oficina cerro sus ojos para podre hablar con kyuby en su mente

Naruto:- kyuby que piensa de esto

Kyuby :-bueno sasori tiene razón por que lastimarías al pueblo por algo que hizo el consejo y Sasuke

Naruto :-es verdad entonces junto lo necesario e nos vamos

Mientras en konoga tsunade miraba unos documento cuando de un cajón saca una foto y una lagrima cae de su ojo izquierdo

Tsunade:-hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que naruto fue exsiliado realmente lo extraño

Kisune :-tsunade sama puedo pasra

Tsnade rápido guardo la foto limpio sus ojos y grito adelante

Kisune:-tsunade hay dos problemas el ejercito de la arena se acerca y 3 niños se perdieron

Tsunade :-como que se perdieron

Kisume :-si jugaban y se salieron de la aldea por error

Tsunade :- hay encontrarlo busca tu a los niños yo preparo un equipo para peliar

En unos metros de la aldea había un grupo de hombre vestidos de negro y sombreros de paja había tres adelante dos a los costados y uno atrás que cubrían a uno que iva en el medio

Deidara :-Mm sr que encontró algo que se detuvo

Naruto :-si parecen tres niños digo el rubio apartando a uno de los que le cubrían y acercándose a los niñs

Naruto:-hola niños que acaso se perdieron

Niños :-si somos de konoga

Naruto :-de konoga! nosotros vamos para alla quieren acompañarnos

Los niños movieron la cabeza disiendo que si Naruto los tomo de las manos y camino con ellos

Al llegar a konoga Naruto miro a los niños y digo

Naruto :-bueno llegamos

Niños :-gracias señor

Naruto les sonro y los solto mientras veía como los nenes corrian hacia la academia

En eso apareció shikamaru

Shikamaru :-alto que quieren y quien son y de que aldea

Naruto se cubrió en el grupo y respondio

Naruto :-somos de los campos de arroz aldea lluvial y somos la organización conocida como pain

Shikamaru:-pain

Naruto :-si pain es decir organización de paz para aldeas intentando la unión de aldeas Como vera somos una organización para ayudar a las aldea y nos enteramos de la guerra entre esta aldea y la arena y quería hablar con su hocaje par ayudarla

Shikamaru:-ok pasen

Naruto:-gracias … digo caminado y muy suave digo ….gracias shikamaru

Shikamaru :-ehh escucharon algo les digo a sus compañeros

Compañeros:- no

Shikamauru mira a los hombre como caminaban


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 el plan de Naruto

En los campoz de arroz cerca de la aldea de lluvia había una cran mancion blanca cerca de un rio cerca del rio había un hombre alto de ropas negras y naranjas con una capa negra y sombrero de paja miraba el cielo cuando de la casa el hombre olle un grito

Corre hasta la casa abre la puerta

Hombre misterioso:-y ahora que paso sasori

Sasori:-ahh nada señor solo que deidara lo estaba buscando para saber que va a hacer

Hombre misterioso:-mm creo que empezaremos con el plan

Sasori:-aunque cero que es un pecimo plan

Hombre misterioso:- por que

Sasori:-pienselo señor konoga esta en guerra con la arena hace 3 años desde que Uzumaki Naruto dejo konoga y la alianza se rompió

Hombre misterioso :-haci que por mi la alinaza se rompió y konoga esta aun en guerra

Sasori :-si no lo recuerda y emas si invade konoga no va a conseguir lo que perdió y intentas conseguír sr

Naruto:- tienes razón atacar a konoga no me devolverá el amor de hinata pero aun sigo enojado con el consejo y sasuke

Sasori:- pero no es mejor atacar al consejo y sasuke y a konoga la ayudamos para eso hizo este edificio para ayudar a la gente

Naruto :-tienes razón iremos a konoga preparecen

Sasori :-si señor

En eso Naruto mietras caminaba a su oficina cerro sus ojos para podre hablar con kyuby en su mente

Naruto:- kyuby que piensa de esto

Kyuby :-bueno sasori tiene razón por que lastimarías al pueblo por algo que hizo el consejo y Sasuke

Naruto :-es verdad entonces junto lo necesario e nos vamos

Mientras en konoga tsunade miraba unos documento cuando de un cajón saca una foto y una lagrima cae de su ojo izquierdo

Tsunade:-hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que naruto fue exsiliado realmente lo extraño

Kisune :-tsunade sama puedo pasra

Tsnade rápido guardo la foto limpio sus ojos y grito adelante

Kisune:-tsunade hay dos problemas el ejercito de la arena se acerca y 3 niños se perdieron

Tsunade :-como que se perdieron

Kisume :-si jugaban y se salieron de la aldea por error

Tsunade :- hay encontrarlo busca tu a los niños yo preparo un equipo para peliar

En unos metros de la aldea había un grupo de hombre vestidos de negro y sombreros de paja había tres adelante dos a los costados y uno atrás que cubrían a uno que iva en el medio

Deidara :-Mm sr que encontró algo que se detuvo

Naruto :-si parecen tres niños digo el rubio apartando a uno de los que le cubrían y acercándose a los niñs

Naruto:-hola niños que acaso se perdieron

Niños :-si somos de konoga

Naruto :-de konoga! nosotros vamos para alla quieren acompañarnos

Los niños movieron la cabeza disiendo que si Naruto los tomo de las manos y camino con ellos

Al llegar a konoga Naruto miro a los niños y digo

Naruto :-bueno llegamos

Niños :-gracias señor

Naruto les sonro y los solto mientras veía como los nenes corrian hacia la academia

En eso apareció shikamaru

Shikamaru :-alto que quieren y quien son y de que aldea

Naruto se cubrió en el grupo y respondio

Naruto :-somos de los campos de arroz aldea lluvial y somos la organización conocida como pain

Shikamaru:-pain

Naruto :-si pain es decir organización de paz para aldeas intentando la unión de aldeas Como vera somos una organización para ayudar a las aldea y nos enteramos de la guerra entre esta aldea y la arena y quería hablar con su hocaje par ayudarla

Shikamaru:-ok pasen

Naruto:-gracias … digo caminado y muy suave digo ….gracias shikamaru

Shikamaru :-ehh escucharon algo les digo a sus compañeros

Compañeros:- no

Shikamauru mira a los hombre como caminaban


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4 EL RETORNO DE NARUTO

NARUTO:- A PASADO MUCHO DESDE QUE NO EH ESTADO EN KONOHA , NADA A CAMBIADO NARUTO DECIA MIENTRAS MIRABA EL CIELO Y LOS EDIFICIOS

SASORI :- SR ESTA BIEN

NARUTO :-MIRABA A SASORI RERESPONDIENDOLE SI ESTOY BIEN SOLO QUE SIENTO ALGO DE NOSTALGIA NADA MAS

SASORI SONRIO AL VER COMO NARUTO SE ALEGRABA POR VER KONOHA UNA VEZ MAS

DEIDARA:-BUENO ,BUENO SR DESPIERTE TENES QUE IR A LA TORRE HOCAJE A VER A LA HOCAJE RECUERDE

NARUTO:-CLARO LO OLVIDABA DIGO NARUTO MUY SERIO MIRANDO A DEIDARIA Y TODOS SUS COMPAÑANTES

SASORI Y ITACHI :-SI PERO NO CREES SR QUE DEBERIA IR A COMER ALGO ANTES

NARUTO:-MMM TIENEN RAZON ITACHI Y DEIDARA DIGO NARUTO SONRIENDOLE , VAMOS DEIDARA NOSEAS TAN MANDON Y COMAMOS ALGO ANTES DE VER A LADY TSUNADE

DEIDARA:-SI ES MEJOR PARA USTED SR DIGO DEIDRA SERIO Y VIENDO A NARUTO QUE DEJABA SALIR UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA JUNTO CON UNA MINI CARCAJADA

EN EL PUEBLO JUSTO UNOS NIÑOS PELIANEN EL TECHO DE UN EDIFICIO CUANDO UNO DE LOS NIÑOS SE REBALO . EL AMIGO CORRIO Y SOSTUVO SU MANO FUERTE EL NIÑO GRITABA FUERTE

1 NIÑO :-NO ME SUELTES

2NIÑO:- TRANQUILO ..AYUDA ,AYUDA GRITABA EL NIÑO DESESPERADO CUANDO DE REPENTE EL NIÑO SOLTO LA MANO DEL OTRO

EL CHICO LLORAB MIENTRA CAI LENTAMENTE . CUANDO NARUTO ESCUCHO EL RUIDO SALIO COMO UN RAYO A SALVARLOY DEJANDO CAER SU SOMBRERO DE PAJA Y DEJANDO VER SU CABELLO RUBIO CON MECRONES ROJOS EN LS PUNTAS . JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO APARECIO SAKURA PARA SALVARLO CUANDO VIO AL HOMBRE CAMINADO EN EL MURO Y AGARANDO AL NIÑO BAJANDOLO SUAVE EN EL PISO

NARUTO:-ESTAS BIEN

NIÑO :-SI GRACIAS SR

NARUTO:-DE NADA

SAKURA :-GRACIAS SEÑOR DIGO SAKURA GIRANDO LA CABEZA PARA VER A L HOMBRE QUE SALVO A NIÑO PERO CUANDO LO VIO NO PODIA CREERLO NO ….PUEDE SER DECIA SAKURA

NARUTO:-TRANQUILIZATE ….. ASI TRATAS A UN VIEJO AMIGO SAKURA-CHAN

JUSTO EN ESO APARECIO SASUKE PARA SBER QUE CAUSABA TANTO ALVOROTO

SASUKE:-SAKURA QUE PASO ….DIGO SASUKE SIN HABLA AL VER UN MECHON RUBIO QUE DESPRENDI DEL HOMBRO DEL HOMBRE SERCA DE SAKURA NO ERES TU DECIA SASUKE QUEDANDO EN ESTADO DE INCREDULO Y DE FURIA

NARUTO :-QUE SCEDE SASUKE-KUN ESTAS COMO SI HABRIAS VISTO UN FANTASMA DIGO NARUTO MOSTRANDO UNO OJOS ROJIZOS LLENOS DE FURIA Y DOLOR

SASUKE :-TU NO ESTABAS MUERTO DIGO SASUKE PENSANDO Y MIRNDO A NARUTO CON MUCHO ODIO Y ENVIADA

NARUTO Y SASUKE SE MIRARON FIGAMENTE POR UNOS MINUTOS HASTA QUE ITACHI APARECIO SE ASERCO A NARUTO TOCANDO SU HOMBRO Y QUITANDOSE EL SOMBRERO

DEJANDO VER SU CARA

ITACHI:-SR YA PAGAMOS LA CUENTA NOS VAMOS

SASUKE:-ITACHI! QUE HACES AQUÍ

NARUTO:-ES PARTE DE MI GRUPO DE ESCOLTA COMO ALGUNOS MIEMBRO DE AKATSUKI DIGO NARUTO CON MIRANDO MUY FIGO A SUSUKE, ASI QUE SI PERMITES DEBO IR HABLAR CON LADY TSUNADE CON SU PERMISO SASUKE Y SAKURA ¡CHICOS VAMONOS ¡ DIGO NARUTO CAMIANDO HACIA LA TORRE HOCAJE

DEIDARA , SASORI , ITCHI ,KISAME , PAIN,KONAN ,KABUTO:-SI SR DIJIERO N SIGUIENDO ATRÁS DE NARUTO

SASUKE Y SAKURA MIRABAN FIGO COMO NARUTO Y SUS ACOMPAÑANTE LO SEGUIAN HACIA LA TORRE HOCAJE

SAKURA:-PARA QUE HABRA VUELTO

SASUKE :-CREO QUE LO SE

SAKURA MIRO A SUSUKE QUE POSEIA UNA CARA DE AREPENIMIENTO Y DOLOR AL VER A SU VIEJO CAMARADA ASI PENSANDO EN ESA MIRADA DE ODIO QUE CONTENPLO DE NARUTO


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5 LA ORGANIZACIÓN P.A.I.N.T

MIENTRAS NARUTO CAMINABA TRANQUILO CON SUS CAMARADAS .RECORDABA CON ODIO LO QUE SASUKE LE HABIA HECHO. CON AYUDA DEL CONSEJO OVIO

FLASH DE NARUTO XXXXXXXXXXXX

ANBU:-UZUMAKI NARUTO DEBES DEJAR KONOHA ESTA NOCHE SI NO SERAS ASENIDADO

NARUTO:-ENTINDO PERO MIS AMIGOS NO LES DIRAN

ANBU:-TRANQUILIZE YA LES EMOS HABIZO A UNOS DE SUS AMIGO A SASUKE UCHIHA SI DESEA PUDE HABLAR CON EL

NARUTO LEVANTO SU ROSTRO LLENO DE LAGRIMAS Y MOVIO LA CABEZA CON UN GESTO DE APROVACION EL ANBU LO LLEVO DIRECTO HASTA CASA DEL UCHIHA

SASUKE AL VER AL ANBU Y A NARUTO CON LAGRIMAS SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE NARUTO HABIA SIDO EXSILIADO

SASUKE:-HACI QUE TE VAS AL FIN ERA HORA AHORA YO SERE EL MEJOR Y NADIE PRODA DUDARLO

NARUTO:-A CASO TU PLANIASTE ESTO

SASUKE:-CLARO QUE SI EMPRE HACIDO MI PLAN JUNTO CON EN EL CONSEJO ASI QUE VETE YO CUIDARE DE TU HINATA

NARUTO DESGRACIADO DIGO NARUTO CON MUCHA RABIA Y APUNTO DE GOLPEAR A SASUKE CUANDO LOS ANBUS APARECIERON LLEVANDOSE A NARUTO

FIN DEL FLASH DE NARUTO 

SASORI:-SR ESTA BIEN DIGO SASORI MIRANDO CON RAREZA ANARUTO

NARUTO:- AHH SI SOLO RECORDABA ALGO QUE PASO AQUÍ DIJO NARUTO MIRANDO A SASORI CON UNA SONRISA MUY FALSA

DESPUES DE CAMINAR MUCHO NARUTO LLEGO AL PALACIO HOKAGE NARUTO MIRO EL EDIFICIO Y SE COLOCO EN EL CENTRO DEL GRUPO ESCONDIENDO SU CAR SU ROSTRO Y TODO

EN ECEPSION DE LA BOCA EN LA PUERTA SHIZUNE LOS ESPERABA YA QUE SHIKAMARU LE HABIA COMENTA DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN QUE VENIA A AYUDARLOS

SHIZUNE LOS RECONOCIO POR COMO VENIA Y POR QUE RECORDO QUE SHIKAMARU LE DIJO QUE EL JEFE IVA TODO DE NEGRO Y CON UN SOMBRERO DE PAJA.

SHIZUNE:-USTED DEBE SER EL SEÑOR DE LA ORGANZACION DE P.A.I.N.T.

NARUTO:-SI SOY YO UN PLACER

SHIZUNE:-SOY LA SEÑORITA SHIZUNE ASISTENTE DE LA HOKAGE

NARUTO:-UN PLACER YO… NO LE PUEDO DECIR MI NOMBRE PERO PUEDE DECIRME SR. SAUL

NARUTO:-SI

SHIZUNE:-OK POR AQUÍ SR. SAUL

NARUTO Y SUS ACOMPAÑANTE SIGUIERON TRANQUILOS A LA ASISTENTE HASTA LA OFICINA, UNA VEZ QUE CAMINABAN POR EL PASILLO UN ESCRITORIO

SALIO DISPARADO DE LA OFICINA HOKAGE CON INTENCIONES DE INPACTAR EN EL ROSTRO DE NARUTO CUANDO KISAME

SACA SU ESPADA CORTANDO EN DOS EL MUEBLE DEJANDO INPACTADA A SHIZUNE.

EN ESO SACIO LADY TSUNADE INTENTNDO DISCULPANDOSE CUANDO VE A KISAME CON SU ESPADA FRENTE A NARUTO Y EL MUEBLE CORTADO A LA MITAD.

LADY TSUNADE:-SHIZUNE QUE SUCEDIÓ

SHIZUNE:- VERA PARECE QUE TENEMOS UN AKATSUKI ACA

NARUTO:-NO TRAQUILIZECE ES UNO DE MIS GUARDAESPALDA TRANQUILEZECE LADY TSUNADE

LADY TSUNADE:- A GRCIAS EHH USTED ES

NARUTO:-AHORA LE DIRE TRANQUILIZECE NO ESTA DE ACUERDO DIGO NARUTO SALIENDO DE EL GRUPO QUE LO ESCOLTABAN Y EMPUJADO A LADY TSUNADE A SENTARSE Y EL SENTANDOSE EN LA

SILLA QUE LADY TSUNADE POSEIA EN FRENTE LOS ESCOLTAS DE NARUTO SE PUSIERON EN FILA CERCA DE EL.

NARUTO:-BUENO VAMOS A VER COMENZARE POR MI NOMBRE PERO CUANDO SE LO DIGA USTED NO HAGA NADA NO SE MUEVA YO HE VENIDO A HABLAR NADA MAS ESTA ENTENDIDO

LADY TSUNADE MIRABA EXTRAÑADA SHIZUNE COMO SI NO ENTENDIERA NADA PARA LUEGO MIRAR A NARUTO Y RESPONDER.

LADY TSUNADE:-ESTA BIEN

NARUTO:-OK SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI DIGO NARUTO QUITANDOSE EL SOMBRERRO Y DEJANDO VER SU ROSTRO OJOS COLOR CRMESI Y UN PELO RUBIO CON LARGOS MECRONES ROJOS

LADY TSUNADE:-REALMETE ERES TU NARUTO DECIA LADY TSUNADE CON UNA CARA DE ALEGRIA TRISTEZA Y LAGRIMAS

NARUTO:-SI LADY TSUNADE SOLO QUE EL TIEMPO CAMBIA A LA GENTE Y ESPECIALMENTE GENTE COMO YO

LADY TSUNADE:-PERO DONDE HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO DIJO TSUNADE LLORANDO Y GRITANDO

NARUTO:-SUERTE QUE DIJE QUE TE CALMARAS .VERAS CUANDO ME FUI ME ENCONTRE CON BEE DE VUELTA Y ME ENTRE PARA CONTROLAR A KYUBY BIEN Y PODER VENGARME

PERO LUEGO CON EL TIEMPO FORME UNA ORGANIZACIÓN AYUDANDO A GENTE QUE ERA EXSILIADA DE SU PUEBLO QUE MATABA O QUE ERAN NIÑOS O NIÑAS JUEFANAS Y EN ESTE PROYECTO

EMPEZE AYUDANDO A ALGUNAS ALDEAS Y ADEAS CREE UNA ALDEA PARA GENTE QUE NO TENIA NADA.

EMAS LAS ALDEAS ME PAGABAN POR AYUDAR EN GUERRA CON MIS EJERCITOS PODEROSOS Y BRITANTES Y ESPECIALIZADOS EN TODO

LADY TSUNADE:-ENTONCES SE PODRI DECIR QUE HAS TENIDO MUCHA SUERTE EN TU VIDA

NARUTO:-SI ASI ES PERO IGUAL ME ENTERE QUE LUEGO DE QUE ME FUI KONOHA FUE DECALLENDO Y QUE INICIARON GUERRA CON ARENA ES CIERTO ESO

LADY TSUNADE:-SI ES CIERTO COMO LO SABES

NARUTO:-LAS NOTICIAS LLEGAN LADY TSUNADE PERO BUENO ESTO ME LLEVA A MI GRAN VISITA A KONOHA LE TENGO UNA PROPUESTA LADY TSUNADE

LADY TSNADE:- UNA PROPUESTA

NARUTO:-SI QUE TAL SI LE AYUDO EN LA GUERRA CON ARENA A CAMBIO DE QUE ME DEJE ACABAR CON EL CONSEJO Y SASUKE O SI NO ME DEBERAN PAGAR LES DOY UNA SEMANA CONSIDERELO

CON ESA PALABRAS NARUTO SE LEVANTO Y SE RETIRO DE LA OFICINA CON SUS ESCOLTAS ASI UN HOTEL


End file.
